We Will Be Happy
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot "We Could Be Happy"
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry these chapters are so short, and that this has taken me so long. This fic will take us to the wedding, and the series will be concluded in a one-shot.

 **Chapter One**

Isobel hesitated as she knocked on the door of Dr. Clarkson's office. Should she be seeking him out less than an hour after her engagement to Lord Merton had ended? What would Richard say about it? Would he be willing to accept her offer of dinner and courtship? Was he truly interested in her? Cousin Violet seemed to believe so, and as the Dowager had once said when Isobel suggested she hated being wrong, "I wouldn't know. I'm not familiar with the sensation."  
Would her friend forgive her for being blind all this time? She prayed that he would. She took a deep breath and finally knocked on the door. When she was met with a voice calling out, "come in," she opened the door ad stepped into the office of her friend (who hopefully would become more). Richard looked up from his work and smiled as he stood to greet her.  
"Mrs. Crawley," he said in greeting. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He sat down again as she occupied a seat across from him.  
"Lord Merton has ended our engagement," she said. "And he thought you might like to know."  
Richard felt at a loss for words. Of course he was happy that Isobel was no longer engaged, for it gave him another opportunity. Yet, Lord Merton was a nice man who seemed to be good for Isobel. And though he got on reasonably well with Lord Merton, he felt as though they were rivals for Isobel's heart. He eventually cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, I am sorry to hear that. I thought Lord Merton was a very nice man," he finally said after weighing his words carefully.  
"You see Dr. Clarkson," Isobel continued. "He told me to seek you out. He said that be and I may have been content, but that I look much better with you. I believe he was under the impression that the Dowager Countess is under; which is the impression that you love me, or have some sort of feelings for me."  
Richard sucked in some air, hoping that his next words would not somehow ruin his friendship with Mrs. Isobel Crawley. "Lord Merton and Lady Grantham are correct, Mrs. Crawley. I do have feelings for you, and those feelings are powerful. I love you Mrs. Isobel Crawley. Even when we first met and you were testing my patience by trying to take over my hospital, I had feelings for you. They have grown over time and watching you being courted by Lord Merton was the hardest thing in the world for me," he said all at once. "You may have thought that you could have been happy with Lord Merton, and you may have been right; but give me a chance and we will be happy."  
Isobel looked at him for a moment, in awe of what he had just said, her jaw hanging open. Richard finally felt truly nervous. Was her silent staring a good thing or bad thing? Never had he truly wished, until now, to know what was going on inside a woman's head. After a few moments of silence and staring, Isobel closed her mouth before opening it again.  
"So you do have feelings for me?" she asked.  
Richard nodded in reply. "When we went to that fair in Thirsk, I was trying to propose to you," he said. "And you turned me down saying that you had no intentions to marry, and then you got engaged to Lord Merton; and I was awfully confused."  
"Had I realized that you were proposing to me, I would have said yes," Isobel said. "Would you be willing to try proposing to me again?"  
"I'd be glad to," Richard said, smiling as he opened a desk drawer, pulling out a ring box. He stood and walked around his desk to where Isobel was sitting. He knelt down and took a deep breath. "Isobel Crawley, my friend. We have known each other for over 12 years, becoming closer and closer as friends every day, and I find that I am always thinking about you. Everything about you absolutely fascinates me and I have, over the time that we have known one another, fallen more and more in love with you. You are strong, resilient, adaptable and caring and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you by my side as my wife and partner. Isobel Crawley, will you do me the honour of allowing me to make you my wife?"  
Isobel felt tears form in her eyes at the words of her Scottish doctor. She never thought that after Reginald, she'd ever feel this way about a man again, but she did. "Yes, I will marry you Richard," she said tearing up. "You have made me happy as your friend, and I have no doubt that I will be happy as your wife." The couple smiled at one another and Richard removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto the finger of his new fiancée.  
"You know that I have held onto that ring since we made that date for the fair in Thirsk?" he asked, not wanting to make her feel guilty, but to express the depth of his love.  
"No, I didn't know," she replied as he stood up, pulling her with him as he went. "But I am certainly glad that you never gave up on me or your love for me."  
"As am I, Isobel. As am I," Richard said, cupping her face in his hands. "I love you."  
"And I love you," she whispered in reply. Richard smiled at that and leaned forward to kiss the woman he loved for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Again, this is super short, but chapter three will be posted soon. I hope.

 **Chapter Two**

Isobel and Dr. Clarkson left the hospital that day hand-in-hand, intending to pay a visit to the Dowager Countess who had always seen exactly how perfect the two of them were for each other. Isobel knocked on the door and the pair were led to the drawing room by Spratt where they stood before the Dowager.  
"Cousin Violet. I certainly hope that you'll be pleased about this," Isobel started. "You see, Lord Merton and I are no longer engaged. And in his place, I will be marrying Dr. Clarkson."  
Violet stared at the pair in wonder. Gad her plan really worked, or were the two friends merely pulling her leg? She prayed it was the former, rather than the latter, since she had no doubt that Dr Clarkson would make her much happier than Dickie Merton ever could. Just because she would not be living her last years in happiness with Igor Kuragin, didn't have to mean that Isobel should spend her last year's being unhappy. After all, Isobel likely had more years left than she did. Isobel had also had less years of happiness with Reginald than Violet had with Patrick.  
"Lady Grantham," Dr Clarkson said, pulling her from her thoughts. "Are you pleased that Mrs. Crawley will soon become Mrs. Clarkson?"  
"I do confess I am surprised," violet remarked. "Who broke off the engagement to Lord Merton?"  
"He did," Isobel replied. "He said he couldn't stand to see me unhappy because of his sons, and he told me that Dr Clarkson could make me happy and I have no doubt that he will."  
"I am pleased for both of you," Violet said. "When will you announce it to the family?"  
"I was thinking that perhaps I would bring him to dinner tomorrow night and tell everyone then," she replied. "Rose and the Sinderby's will be there as well. But they are family as well, so I don't mind them hearing the news."  
"I suppose they are family, but so is Mrs. Levinson," Violet replied nervously.  
"I don't think that the Sinderbys are quite as bad as you think Mrs. Levinson is," Isobel remarked. "But Dr Clarkson and I must be off now, we're having dinner together tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Cousin Violet."  
"Yes, come to tea tomorrow. Both of you," Violet said, ringing her bell so Spratt would see the pair put. Once they were gone, Spratt returned to the drawing room to see a satisfied smile on the face of the dowager countess. "Oh Spratt. Today was a good day, it brought another victory."  
Spratt smiled and left again, knowing how much happier Lady Grantham would be now that Mrs. Crawley and Dr Clarkson were to be married.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Isobel visited Downton to ask Cora for permission to bring Dr Clarkson with her to dinner that evening.  
"I can't see why not," Cora replied when Isobel broached the subject. "Is Lord Merton coming as well?"  
"No, he isn't," Isobel responded, getting a rather strange look from Cora. "All will be explained this evening."  
"And you won't even tell me what is going on?" Cora asked, becoming more and more confused by the second. She had an idea of what could be going on, but she wouldn't say it aloud for fear of offending Isobel and Dr Clarkson.  
"Not right now," Isobel replied. She bid Cora farewell with the promise that they would see one another again at dinner, where everything would be revealed.

When Isobel knocked on the door of the Dower House as she stood by Richard's side, she smiled. Thankfully, Violet was supportive of her recent engagement to Richard. When Spratt answered the door and led the couple to the Drawing Room, Isobel couldn't help but broaden her smile. As the couple sat down, Violet looked at them, offering a smile of her own.  
"It's good to see you again Dr Clarkson," Violet said.  
"And you Lady Grantham," he replied. "Isobel tells me that she's told you about our engagement."  
"Of course she has," Violet said. "And I congratulate you both. This is a big step and I'm sure that you will be a wonderful couple. You have your friendship to back up your love for one another."  
"Yes, we do," Isobel said quietly, taking Richard's hand as Spratt opened the door again to bring in their tea.  
While the three enjoyed their tea, they discussed some village gossip. After an hour, the couple was preparing to leave. Violet rang for Spratt, bidding her guests farewell, informing them that she was going to the Abbey early that evening to speak to Cora.  
As the couple left and made their way back to Crawley House, they discussed ideas they had for the wedding, mostly when they wanted it to be. Both agreed that they didn't want to get married in winter.  
Once they arrived, Richard turned Isobel towards him and pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss before telling her that he would pick her up later for dinner. Isobel nodded and entered her house, eager to see him again.

A few hours later, Dr Clarkson arrived to pick up Isobel for dinner at the Abbey. Thankfully for him, it was black tie as he still had not gotten around to buying a new set of tails. It was something he would need to do soon if he was to marry Isobel, as she often went to the Abbey for dinner. On the way to the Abbey, they discussed their days, Isobel telling him that she hadn't disclosed the news of their engagement to her family at this point in time, as she wanted him to be there when she told them. The closer they got to the Abbey, the more nervous Richard became. How would the family react to one of their own marrying a middle class doctor? He knew that though Isobel was part of the family, she was still middle class at heart, which calmed him of the idea that he wasn't good enough for her. She had said yes to marrying him, and Isobel was not the type of woman to settle for someone she didn't care for deeply and wasn't good enough for her. After all, her first husband had been a middle class doctor as well.  
Upon their arrival at the Abbey, Richard got out of the car to open the door for Isobel. They were greeted by Mr Carson and from there, they were announced as they entered the Drawing Room. Cora stood to greet her guests, Robert following her. "It's lovely to see you again Isobel, and you as well Doctor," Cora said, giving the pair her best smile. She had relayed her suspicions to Robert who was also smiling at the couple. The four discussed village news and the hospital until Carson returned, announcing the arrival of Lady Rose, Mr Atticus and Lord and Lady Sinderby. Robert and Cora excused themselves to greet their newly arrived guests, and Richard and Isobel proceeded to talk to Tom and the Dowager.  
Soon enough, dinner was announced and everyone made their way to the dining room. Robert led Lady Sinderby, who turned to him. "Lord Grantham, where is Lord Merton? Why has your cousin brought the village doctor instead of him? Has something happened?" she asked. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding."  
"No worries," he replied. "Cora thinks that Lord Merton and Isobel broke off their engagement and that Dr Clarkson has proposed. Cora said that Isobel told her that she would explain tonight."  
"I understand," Rachel said. "I suppose we'll learn soon."

As the group sat down to dinner, idle chatter began, as many didn't know about the impending news of Mrs Isobel Crawley. Those that did know tried to focus on the news they were expecting, hoping it would come soon, as they would have difficulties continuing the chatter while expecting her news.

Once the main course was served to those at the table, Isobel clapped her hands twice before clearing her throat. "I have an announcement to make," she said. "I'm sure everyone here has noticed that tonight I am joined by Dr Clarkson. Lord Merton has broken off our engagement that I informed you of earlier, and Dr Clarkson has proposed in light of these events. I have accepted his proposal."

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

We Will Be Happy, Chapter IV

When Isobel made her announcement, she and the Doctor were met with gasps, clapping and many at the table congratulating the couple. After a moment, Robert tapped on his glass lightly to get everyone's attention. Once everyone at the table turned to face him, he stood up and began to speak.

"After seeing the interactions between my cousin Isobel and our village doctor over the years she resided in the village, I would like to say that I am extremely happy that the two of you intend to marry. Everyone, please join me in raising a glass to Mrs Isobel Crawley and Dr Richard Clarkson in honour of their impending nuptials," he realised his glass and everyone at the table followed suit, taking a drink.

Isobel turned to look at Richard with a smile on her face. She couldn't be happier that her family, the people she had come to love over her years at Downton, were happily accepting her choice to marry the village doctor.

When dinner was finished, the ladies retired to the drawing room, the gentlemen remaining in the dining room. Robert offered Richard a cigar, which the doctor took.

"So," Robert began. "Exactly how did you come to propose to my cousin?"

"Well, she has always fascinated me, since I first met her. When the family was at Duneagle while Lady Mary was expecting Master George, Mrs Crawley and I went to the fair in Thirsk. I almost proposed to her there, but I decided against it when she suggested that she's prefer to keep us just as friends. Then she came to visit meand informed me that Lord Merton had broken off their engagement and suggested to her that she see me, said that we may be happier together," he explained to the gentlemen in the room.

"That was quick," Lord Sinderby commented. "Then again, I suppose I'm not one to talk. I knew Rachel for 4 years before I proposed to her, loved her as long as I had known her. I was scared the entire time we were courting that her father might make her court someone else who would be more likely to propose to her."

Robert chuckled. "Well, I was terrified asking Cora's father for permission, since both her parents knew I was marrying her to save the estate. She was head over heels in love with me and in the beginning all I felt was guilt because I didn't love her."

"Things change as you get older though, don't they?" Daniel asked. "No asking permission, no worrying about flocks of other potential suitors her parents may like more."

"I never had to experience that, and I'm quite thankful for that now. I didn't think it would be that difficult for a Lord with an estate to find a bride," Richard commented.

"I wasn't a Lord when I was courting Rachel, I was a banker, still am a banker, and I certainly didn't have an estate," Daniel remarked.

"And during the season there are so many Lords with estates. Ones with higher titles, more money," Robert said. "But I do believe Lord Merton was correct."

"About what?" Richard asked.

"You and Isobel. I'm sure you'll make her very happy Dr Clarkson," Robert said.

"There's nothing like a woman who will keep you on your toes, one that knows you better than you know yourself," Daniel said.

"She's done that since the first day that we met," Richard said with a smile and a small chuckle.

In the drawing room, the ladies were all sitting around Isobel asking questions about the proposal and whether they had planned anything yet. Isobel laughed at the eagerness of the group, it was as though they had been waiting for her and Dr Clarkson to get engaged. It certainly hadn't been like this for her when Dickie proposed.

"It was strange how quickly everything happened," Isobel explained. "Dickie, I mean Lord Merton, breaks it off between us and suggests that we could both be happier with others. He even said Dr Clarkson's name in our conversation. Somehow I think he knew that Richard wanted to be more than friends with me. I've known Richard for over 10 years and I've never had any reason to think that he's in love with me.

"Anyways, I went to the hospital on the off chance that Dickie was right, and sure enough, he was. I felt bad about it when Dickie broke it off, but he and I are still friends and I wish him all the happiness in the world."

"That certainly was all very quick, wasn't it?" Rachel asked.

"It was, but I feel like Richard was waiting for me to somehow assure him that I felt more than just friendship for him."

"How romantic," Edith commented.

"I'm just glad you all approve," Isobel said, smiling brightly.

"How could we not?" Mary asked. "He's a part of Downton just as much as the family and servants are. He delivered my son, helped deliver little Sybbie, took care of mama when she had the Spanish Flu, and he's taken care of everyone in this household for over 20 years now. Ad I know that if Mathew was here and still with us, he would approve just as much as the rest of us do, maybe even more. Dr Clarkson has always been there for us when we've needed him, and while he can't make things turn out the way we want every time, he's part of the family."

"Well said Mary," Cora chimed. "So, since you haven't mentioned them, I don't suppose you've made any plans yet."

"Well, we've only just gotten engaged, so nothing has been set yet," Isobel replied. "I don't want to get married too quickly, but i don't want to wait too long either."

"So in a few months then?" Rachel asked, a hint of suggestion in her tone. "Daniel and I were engaged for about 5 and a half months before we wed."

"Robert proposed at the end of July and we married the following February," Cora said. "But that engagement was longer because mama wanted to make sure I was ready, in her opinion, to be a Viscountess."

"And at my hands, you were Cora," Violet reminded her. "You needed time to adjust."

"And she was also hoping that Robert would find a rich English girl and change his mind about me." Violet shook her head lightly, even though she knew it was true, but after all these years, she had learned that happiness was the most important thing in a marriage. Robert and Cora were happy, Mary and Matthew had been happy, as Rosamund and Marmaduke had been. Isobel and Richard would be happy as well. She even hoped that one day Edith would find someone that would truly make her happy like the rest of her family was. Even Sybil, who had eloped with the chauffeur had been happy before she had died giving Violet her first great-granddaughter. Even she had been happy with her husband, no many how many periods of hardship they had seen.

Finally, the gentlemen joined the ladies in the drawing room and everyone moved to speak to other people. Richard joined Isobel on the settee and ran his fingers over her hand.

"I was thinking," Isobel said, Richard bringing his eyes to hers. "What if we got married in 3 months?"

"A winter wedding?" Richard asked.

"Cora and Robert married in February," Isobel said. "And they have a strong bond, one that I feel you and I should have."

"Well, that sounds wonderful to me. How about 27 February as the date? I don't think that coincides with anything else," he suggested.

"That sounds perfect," she replied. "Shall we tell the family now or later?"

"WE can do it now, then we won't think about changing it, will we?" he asked. "We won't move it forward or back if we properly set it now."

"That sounds like an idea," she said, raising her hands and clapping them lightly, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Dr Clarkson and I have decided that we will get married on 27 February, and you are, of course, all invited. The wedding will be at the church in the village."

After this announcement, the drawing room began buzzing wiht the excitement of wedding guests making plans for gifts or what they might wear.

Eventually, everyone began to leave Downton for the night. After receiving more congratulatory remarks, Richard and Isobel left with Violet. Once they were in the car on the way to the village, Violet smiled at the couple who were sat side by side.

"I'm pleased to hear that you've set the date," Violet said. "I'm very much looking forward to the wedding.

"Thank you for your support Lady Grantham," Richard replied. "It means a lot to Isobel and I."

"Yes, it does," Isobel agreed.

"Well, I'd rather you married Dr Clarkson, a man you have quite a bit in common with, than marry Lord Merton, a nice man, but someone that you don't share as much with," Violet said.

Isobel smiled at her cousin. "Well, I'm glad that everyone is as supportive as you are."

"Well, why wouldn't they be? Most of us have seen the chemistry between the two of you since the beginning," Violet said, looking at the pair with a very knowing expression on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Isobel said, turning her head to look out the window.

"Nor do I," Richard replied, putting his hand on top of Isobel's on the seat. Violet smiled lightly at the pair and waited to be dropped off at the Dower house.

Once Violet left the car, leaving the newly engaged couple alone, they faced one another.

"I love you Isobel," Richard said quietly, bringing his hand up to touch her face gently.

"I love you too Richard," Isobel responded, leaning towards him and sealing her love for him with a kiss.

Once they broke apart, Richard took Isobel's hand in his and for the rest of the drive, they sat in a comfortable silence.

END OF CHAPTER IV


	5. Chapter 5

We Will Be Happy, Chapter V

Once Richard had been dropped off at his cottage, Isobel sat alone in the back of the car. It was almost no time at all before Mr Stark was opening the door and helping her out of the car.

"Thank you Stark," she said, a smile on her face.

"You're welcome ma'am. And may I offer my congratulations?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Of course, and I accept with all of my thanks. Have a good evening Stark."

"You as well, ma'am," he replied, tipping his cap to her before shutting the door and climbing back into the driver's seat.

Isobel let herself into the house where she nearly walked into Ellen.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you ring ma'am. I wasn't downstairs, I was ensuring that everything upstairs was good for tomorrow, so I could make note of what needed to be done urgently," the young maid said as she remvoed Isobel's coat.

"It's quite alright Ellen, I didn't ring the doorbell anyway," Isobel replied.

"How was the dinner and announcement ma'am?" she asked, her hands clasped in front of her.

"It went very well. Everyone was very supportive of our intentions. And we've decided on 27 February for the date. But, it's been a long day, so I'm going to go upstairs. Please wake me at 8 AM tomorrow Ellen," Isobel said as she walked towards the stairs.

"Of course ma'am. See you then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ellen."

Isobel got changed and braided her hair, quickly falling asleep afterwards."

Over the course of the next few days, Isobel and Richard met up and had dinners together in order to begin planning the wedding. Their discusions brought up serveral ideas, and things that they wanted from their wedding, but they tried to not make any permanent plans, aside from the date and that they wanted to be married in the village by Mr Travis, for the time being.

The next time the two of them joined the family for dinner, they discussed what Isobel and Richard had planned at that point.

After they split, and the ladies went to the drawing room, they sat together, discussing plans that weren't supposed to involve Richard.

"Do you have any ideas about the dress?" Mary asked.

"I don't want anything too fancy. I've already been married with a fancy dress."  
"I don't think that's really who you are," Edith said, "I can see you wearing something traditional and elegant, but nothing very fancy."

"That's exactly it. Elegant and traditional, but not exactly fancy."

"Well, if you'd like to have any of us join you when you go to get your dress made, we would be happy to," Cora said.

"Thank you Cora, that's very kind of you," Isobel replied with a broad smile.

"If you'd like my opinion," Violet pipped up, "I think you should choose a neutral colour. They're elegance, and elegance seems to be exactly what you're looking for."

"That's what I was thinking," Isobel said with a smile, "I'm glad you agree Cousin Violet."

Violet smiled lightly, pleased that Isobel was going to be happy with a nice, neutral and elegant dress for her wedidng. She always believed that knowing the dress you wanted before you went in to have it made meant the seamstress couldn't sway you to change your mind. One had to be stubborn about what they wanted, it made people happy. "Have you started on the guest list yet?"

"We have. In addition to all of you, we're inviting his brother's family from Edinburgh, a cousin of his from Leeds, a few of his old friends from medical school, the Aldridges, a few of my remaining family and friends from Manchester, and some others from the village," she said.

"That seems very balanced, but I didn't know he had a brother," Cora said, "I've known him for so long and we'd never discussed it. But in all his time here, I don't recall him ever leaving the village to visit family, or him taking time to spend with visiting family. And he's been here for about the same length of time that I have."

"They correspond through the post, but they've not seen each other in years. I'm looking forward to meeting his family, especially since he knows all of you. He's known most of my family longer than I have, even having delivered 3 of you," she said with a small laugh, remembering Sybil and wishing she was here. She'd have been so supportive of all of this. Marrying for love and happiness.

When the gentlemen joined them, Richard inquired without being rude, about the topic of conversation in the room.

"Just about the current standings of the guest list. We're discussing how excited we are that we're going to finally meet your brother," Isobel replied as Richard sat down beside her.

Richard gave a light laugh. "I think you'll all like James, but don't judge him by first encounters. He can be a bit of an acquired taste, but he is very nice. I wouldn't invite him unless I could guarantee he would behave properly."

"Well, if he misbehaves, I shall hold his hand to the radiator until that changes," Violet replied with a small smile.

Richard smiled lightly, a small laugh excaping his throat.

Robert cleared his throat. "Mama didn't mean that."

"Robert, you know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Violet replied.

"I'll be sure to warn James either way," Richard said, putting his hands up in a mock surrender.

After this, it wasn't long before Violet, Isobel, and Richard were preparing to leave. The drive was quiet, as all of them were too tired to carry on stimulating conversation.

Isobel went to bed quickly. Though she was happy and excited, she was still tired. There were only 88 days remaining until she and Richard would be married. Soon they'd be planning food, flowers, and she'd be having her dress made. Everything was going very well, and she couldn't be happier than she was.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

We Will Be Happy, Chapter VI

Time went by quickly for Isobel and Richard who were either busy with the hospital or busy planning their wedding.

It was now 30 days, one month, until the date, and everything that needed planning had been planned. Their flower was Ivy, their colours yellow and blue, their guest list was finalized, and Isobel was attending her penultimate dress fitting.

She sat with Cora, Violet, Edith, and Mary in the dress shop, waiting for the seamstress to bring her dress out.

"Really ladies, you didn't need to come along, I'm fine," she said.

"Are you not pleased that we are here?" Cora asked. "We said we would be with you for this."

"I'm pleased that you'e here, of course I am, you're family, but at the same time, you all have very busy schedules," Isobel remarked.

"Family comes first," Violet said, "after all, you've taken time out of your own to care for me when I've been ill."

"But you were ill, and there was no available staff at the hospital, so since I had the means, I took it as my duty. A duty I enjoyed as you got better, and one I was afraid I wouldn't succeed in at one point, but a duty to my family and their health."

"Family sticks together in sickness and in health, through the good times and the bad. Or at least, Crawleys do. But, in true Crawley fashion, you're stubborn," Violet said, "and sometimes you forget that your family is on your side through everything."

Isobel nodded, "I know I do, but..."

"There no buts about it. Family doesn't let their family hurt alone," Cora said, "look what happened when Robert and I let that happen after we lost Sybil. Our family is stronger that that. Don't do anything alone."

Isobel smiled, "so no more on that topic?"

Mary shook her head. "The matter is closed. Crawleys stick together at all times with no exceptions."

Once the seamstress brought out Isobel's dress and she put it on, the ladies expressed their approval at Isobel in her long, cream coloured gown. It fell to just about an inch above her ankles, the train brushing the floor ever so slightly. The lace on the bodice adding more elegance to the gown without going over the top.

"Dr Clarkson is going to fall even more in love with you when he sees you in that gown," Edith said.

"Robert cried on our wedding day, when he saw me in mine. Remember mama?" Cora asked, a bright smile on her face.

Violet nodded. "At first, I thought it was because he knew he was going to be unhappy, but now I know that it was the beginning of him falling in love with you. Edith is right, Isobel. Dr Clarkson is going to fall even more in love with you."

To her horror, Isobel felt her face turn red.

Cora chuckled. "Are you excited Isobel?"

"I am. I really am. After Reginald, I never thought I'd be in love again. I'm sure many people have felt that way before. But after what happened with Matthew, Sybil, and even my relationship with Dickie, I learned that life is too short to deny yourself happiness with family and friends. But for so long, I was scared of being happy."

Mary and Edith nodded. "We have to be strong in the wake of loss, and no matter how sad we are, and how long we want to mourn for, we have to remember that our loved ones wouldn't want us to be unhappy because of them," Mary said. "Sybil and Matthew never brought a day's despair to anyone, and while we should mourn their loss, we should also make sure that we celebrate their lives and remeber them that way."

"Let us not dwell on the unhappiness that has struck our family in recent years," Isobel said, "Instead, let's make them a part of the hapiness that we feel right now."

"What would you suggest? A seance?" Violet asked, half-sarcastically, half wanting to know what Isobel was thinking.

Edith laughed while Mary rolled her eyes.

Isobel shook her head. "No, more of a party where we celebrate their lives. We gather old friends, family, and have a happy occasion where we can talk about them."

"Before the wedding? It might be a little bit too much to handle with the time and work that we're currently putting in for it," Violet said, "it's a wonderful idea though. The last events that were all about them were sad. We need a happy event to remember them by."

"I'm glad that you agree with me," Isobel said.

"How could I not?" Our family should take all the happiness that we're offered," Violet asked.

"Mama's right. But we should be heading home. Tea time is coming up soon," Cora said.

"And we don't want to keep Dr Clarkson waiting, don't we?" Mary asked.

Isobel shook her head, and within 45 minutes, the ladies had returned to Downton. Isobel was pleased that, at that time, the dress needed no alteration.

Walking into the drawing room, Robert almost immediately embraced Cora.

Richard walked up to Isobel and kissed her on the hand. "How was the fitting?"

"It went well. No alterations needed. How was your day?"

"It was fine. Nothing very exciting, but I should be grateful for that. Usually when something exciting happens, it ends badly for everyone even distantly involved," he replied.

"You make a fair point Richard. Shall we have some tea?" she asked.

"Certainly," Richard said," after all, it's time for tea."

Isobel laughed lightly and the two of them walked over to Mr Carson who poured them their tea, with a small smile on his face.

Sitting beside one another on the sofa, they drank their tea and discussed more plans for the wedding, specifically the arrival of his family.

"Have you heard when James and his family are arriving?" Isobel asked.

"I have. They're arriving three days before the wedding by train," he replied.

"Well then, the family and I will have some time to become acquainted with them. I'm very much looking forward to meeting them," Isobel said.

"James says he's looking forward to meeting you as well. He's a tad nervoud about meeting the rest of the family though. He's a farmer in Scotland," Richard said.

"Well, Tom and Robert will certainly want to make conversation with him, hear what he has to say. You should tell him not to worry about it," Isobel said.

"I did tell him that Isobel," Richard replied.

Isobel and Richard left after tea, returning for dinner. Once they were in their respective homes however, they looked around. Soon they would have to decide where they would live once they were wed. It was the only decission not made.

Both had their merits, but Isobel's belonged to the estate.

They went to bed, both planning to discuss it the next day.

After all, they had less than a month until they would be wed.

end of chapter vi


End file.
